Sakura's new life in DC Super hero Girls Dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm. Naruto sends Sakura to the DC Super hero girl dimension and sealing the nine tallied fox into Sakura and the nine tailed fox agrees to help Sakura in any way. What adventures await Sakura?


**I don't own Naruto or Dc Super Hero girls**

**AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

**AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm.

Naruto sends Sakura to the DC Super hero girl dimension and sealing the nine tallied fox into Sakura and the nine tailed fox agrees to help Sakura in any way.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I came to in an alley way and I decide to check my surroundings by exploring and I noticed that I'm in a different dimension and I decide to go to the nearest library and hacked city hall of Metropolis and sign up for Metropolis High school.

With that done I leave the Library to find an apartment or house but I decide to go to a pawn stone and trade in my golden coins for some money and I get 500,000 million money and I then keep searching for an house and I find one in a neighborhood not to far away from Metropolis High school.

The next day I enter the school and I go to the office to get my schedule for the day and the rest of semester.

After the office I go to my first class which is English.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." I said coldly, "welcome to Metropolis High School." said my English teacher.

"Thanks but I'm only here to get an educated and that is it." I said and I go to my seat until it's time for my next three periods.

It's lunch time and I get my food but then there is a food fight and I end up getting dentition on my first day and I'm ticked off.

"Haha, I knew it, you're all heroes." said an orange haired girl, "You're the one that caused the food fight?" I asked.

"Yes but it was to get the other girls together not you." said the orange haired girl that is when the principle walks in with a cloak hooded girl and he leaves the girl with us.

That is when the cloak hooded girl takes off her cloak and she is in her super hero outfit.

"You're wonder women from this morning." said the orange haired girl, I get even more ticked off but I take deep breathes to calm down.

That is when a blonde haired girl attacks the blacked haired girl and they go at it, I decide to get involved and I block both of their fists by grabbing their fists.

"Woah, how did you do that?" asked the blonde haired girl, "I can do almost anything but it doesn't concern you at all." I said coldly.

"I think you guys should clean this mess up before the principle gets back." I said.

With that said the girls worked to get everything done but I hear the principle coming and the others hear as well and work faster to get the room clean.

That is when the door nub turns to open and that is when the purple haired girl fixes up the class room and we all sit down in our seats.

"I forgot my keys."said the principle and he leaves.

After dentition I end up staying with the girls and wonder women is trying to teach us how to be heroes but I could careless.

"You with the pink hair, what can you do?"asked wonder women, "I have insane amount of strength and I can heal others and more." I said.

"Cool we can used that to saved the world of man." said wonder women, "but first we should introduce ourselves." I SAID.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."I said in a boring tone.

"I'm Barbara Gordon." said the orange haired girl, "I'm Zatanna."said the purple haired girl.

"I'm Diana." Said the black haired girl, I'm Kara."said the blonde haired girl.

"I'm Jessica."said the brown haired with stripes girl, "I'm Karen."said a brown hair girl.

With the introductions done and over with I turn to walk away.

"Sakura wait, why are you walking away?"asked Barbara, "because I don't want to be a hero at all."I said.

"Come on, you should be excited."said Barbara,"I think I'll past." I said.

"Come on Sakura, we need to save world of man."said Diana, "Fine." I said.

With that said we go to the junk yard and learn how to protect the innocents.

Everybody else goes up and now it's my turn to stop harm from coming to the innocents.

A bunch of cars headed to mannequins which are the innocents of man kind.

"Multi- shadow clones Justu." I said as I make 50 clones and they block the cars from hitting the mannequins.

The girls looked at me with shock.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what the girls say.**


End file.
